


Not Over You

by LouisaCentaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaCentaur/pseuds/LouisaCentaur
Summary: A SongFicNot Over You, by Gavin DeGrawGinny/Harry Fiction.After the War





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is good to be writting FanFiction again as I just started school, so I have been VERY busy. But here is my newest work: Not Over You, a SongFic
> 
> Important disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Nor do I own the song 'Not Over You' they belong respectively to Gavin DeGraw and JK Rowling.

Not Over You

Harry was wandering the halls of Hogwarts just hours after the battle, he could not sleep, with all of the deaths how could they expect that he would sleep, no he could’nt. And then he thought of Ginny and needed to sort things out with her. So that was where he was headed.

Dreams  
That's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you  
And listen to the radio. 

He remembered those nights, those long nights searching for clues, for the defeat of Voldemort. He would pull out the map and stare at Ginny’s dot on the map knowing that she was in danger.

Hope  
Hope there's a conversation  
Where we both admit we had it good  
But until then  
It's alienation I know  
That much is understood  
Then he saw her. As he ran up to her, she wrapped him in a hug that could have lasted forever. And just then he knew, that she would always be on his mind.

And I realize  
If you ask me how I'm doin'  
I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But he had to come to terms with himself. He still loved her.

But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you

She looked at him and tears started falling down her cheeks, she looked so lost, well of course. She lost a brother and lots of friends. He would help her get through, the first few months, and even years. He wanted to live with her, his whole life, and that he knew.

 

Damn  
Damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
And still you're magnificent

And He loved her. No matter how hard she slapped him the next second,  
“Harry Potter!” She screamed so loudly the whole Weasley family that were down the hall had come to look at the strange scene before them.  
“I love you! You stupid git! And you left me! Alone. At Hogwarts. I was not safe! Not at all!” And then she broke down in tears. Harry just gripped her to his shaking body.

I, I'm a boomerang  
Doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around  
And I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

“What did we miss?” Said Charlie, while watching Harry and Ginny embrace.  
“Oh.” They were now kissing fiercely.  
“OI! Let go of my sister!” exclaimed George. They completely ignored him.  
“It is fine George.” Said Hermione with tears in her eyes. “It is so good that they made up.

If you ask me how I'm doin'  
I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth

“WHAT??” Yelled all of Ginny’s brothers. “Oh guys, did’int you know?”  
“No,” said Bill huffing. “Thought that Harry Potter’s girlfriend news would get to me, but I guess not.” He said finishing with a sigh.

No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you

“I love you, Gin.”  
“I love you too.”

And if I had the chance  
To renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then  
And with that they embraced again and walked down the hallway to the grounds to their favorite spot by the lake.

If you ask me how I'm doin'  
I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out  
And I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say  
I'm, not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love it if you could review because as I have said I have started school, so I might not be writting FanFiction as often as I did over the summer, but if you review I might be inclined to write more, also this is a one-shot and I will not be adding anything. Thanks! -Louisa


End file.
